


【卡带】尿意是什么感觉？

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 带土性转, 御美都
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 带土性转（御美都）summary：十六岁的御美都第一次做爱，跟她心爱的卡卡西，分不清尿意跟潮吹。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 35





	【卡带】尿意是什么感觉？

御美都正在跟卡卡西做爱。

比她年长的男人正压在她身上操，她的穴口被男人硕大的阴茎挤开，塌下去的那截腰被男人拦起。卡卡西伏在她身上耸动着腰，男人的前胸结实地压在她的后背上。御美都的乳房被男人伏上来的身体压在床上，两团软肉被压得从胸口溢出去，脖子根上面是卡卡西的喘息声，热气流打在她流着汗水的后脖颈上。男人干得很凶，那根鸡巴把她干得讲不出话来，每一次撞击好像都能把她肺里的气给顶了出去，让她只能随着对方操干的频率叹气。

御美都被干得流水，她能感受得到卡卡西的阴茎在她阴户进出时湿润的触感，那咕叽咕叽的水声也在提醒她。她今年十六岁，自慰过，但那也只是小心翼翼的尝试，她还没胆敢把什么粗大的、跟男人鸡巴一样大小的东西插入进她的阴道里，只敢小心地把手伸进内裤里，最多也只是试探性地捅入一个指尖。可是面对卡卡西时她所有的胆怯都消失了，她敢让卡卡西跟他那根大鸡巴捅进来。

说出来有些羞涩，但她被卡卡西干得有些想要尿尿，男人压在她身上，结实的腰腹压在她的屁股上，御美都能感觉得到她的臀肉能裹住他的胯骨，男人的重量跟她身体里的鸡巴都在顶着她的小腹，她的膀胱。她想要尿尿的感觉随着被操干愈发的强烈，可能是卡卡西塞了太多进来，他的鸡巴太大了，被她全部吃进了肉穴里，因此得排出去什么才能保持平衡。

但她不能尿尿，起码不能在卡卡西面前，她不想在卡卡西面前丢脸。就算她的背正抵在卡卡西的胸口上，她也是在卡卡西面前的。所以御美都想着要憋住尿意，因此她收缩着小腹，想要把尿意收回去，但是不行，她下面被男人操出了个大洞出来，肉洞紧咬着卡卡西的鸡巴随着抽插时茎体的截面而改变着。她虽然破了个洞，可是卡卡西把她给填满了。

但那个洞还在那里，是她身体上的洞，她没法闭拢，因为卡卡西在操她。她往里吸着小腹时更加强烈的尿意自她身体里深处向外蔓延，而卡卡西的鸡巴却被她的动作缠得更紧，御美都想是不是她的膀胱也在挨操，她的阴道容纳不下卡卡西的鸡巴了，他在她身体里头乱搅。

“卡卡西…我…我想尿尿…”御美都对卡卡西说着，她被干得愈发喘不上气来，说几个字都断断续续的，那她也得提醒卡卡西，他第一次跟她做，她那么喜欢他，要是因为她憋不住尿而不再跟她做了，离开她了，她可怎么办啊。

她想要卡卡西起身，那样她才能痛快地跑进厕所（其实有点困难，御美都觉得自己已经没有力气了，但没有人再捣乱最起码能让她憋住尿不是），然而卡卡西没动，他还在压着她操着。

卡卡西把撑着床的手向下探去，灵巧的手指贴在她那颗肿胀的小肉粒上揉弄着，用指尖夹着那个小突起来回揉捏，这样的刺激让御美都漫长且舒展地叫出声来，还难得地带上了一丝哭腔。自男人的手指揉上她花核的那一瞬御美都感觉她所有的自控力都消失了，她变得不像她自己，脑子像是飞到了天上去。

她连自己都不是了，更别提憋尿了。

来自阴道里和阴蒂上的刺激让她整个人松懈般地失控，就像是她的皮囊被剥落了，没有压力再能把她身体里的水给束缚住，她软得就像是一滩水，这摊水从她身体里的各个洞口流了出去，她的两只眼眶，她的嘴巴，还有那个被卡卡西阴茎操出来的肉洞，淅淅沥沥的水声从她身体里淋下。

她把自己给流空了。

等她回过神来卡卡西正在搂着她亲吻，他不知道什么时候射了精，先前破开她身体的凶器已经瘫软下去，但大小仍然十分可观。

御美都摸摸自己身下的床单，湿漉漉的，全是水。天呐，她刚才得尿了多少啊！

御美都的脸瞬间哭丧下去了，她不敢再看卡卡西，忧伤到连眼角都垂了下去。

“怎么了？”卡卡西问到，他的手正在有一搭没一搭地抚弄着御美都的头发，刚刚激烈的性爱跟汗水让她的头发有些打结，卡卡西任由御美都把脸埋在他的胸口，手指插进她肆意茂盛的头发里帮她梳理着，动作轻柔就像是在帮一只刚刚出生的、湿漉漉的小狗理毛。

“我…我刚刚尿床了，卡卡西。”御美都犹豫了一会，还是选择跟卡卡西坦白。她不想欺骗卡卡西，就算是他以后不再跟她上床了，她也不想欺骗他。

她听见卡卡西笑了起来，笑声自他的胸口传来，震荡在她的耳膜上。震动无比清晰地传导来，因为她的耳朵正贴着他的胸口上。

完了，御美都心想，卡卡西在嘲笑她，她要因为尿床失去卡卡西了。

卡卡西低下头，蹭着御美都的脸，把她的脸从他的胸口里蹭起来，让御美都那双黑漆漆的眼睛睁着看他。

“你高潮了，御美都。”卡卡西说，“你是在潮吹，不是在尿床。”

御美都隐约听到过这个词，好像在av录像带里，可是潮吹是个什么意思她却记不得了。

卡卡西看着御美都迷惑的神色，叹了口气，什么都不知道就敢来跟自己做爱，御美都可是够勇敢的。

于是他换了种问法，用最简单的词。

你刚刚爽了吗，卡卡西问道。

卡卡西是在问什么奇怪的问题啊，御美都心想，她前半程一直在想着憋尿，后面的事她都不记得了。

她哪知道她爽没爽啊！


End file.
